When He Needs Me the Most
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has been a caring and supportive girlfriend to Harry since day one. She is always there when he needs her especially when he's sick. One night, she is woken up in the middle of the night to take Harry to the hospital wing because of severe stomach pains and he needs to have surgery, she stays with him when he needs her the most. I do not own Harry Potter.


When He Needs Me the Most

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were in their house's dorms, asleep. In the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dorm, four boys were fast asleep and one was not.

Harry hadn't been feeling well all day; he had off and on stomach cramps all day. He didn't eat much at breakfast, lunch or dinner, which concerned Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. He decided to go to bed early when he felt sick to his stomach, hoping he'd feel better in the morning. His girlfriend Ginny, promised to take him to the hospital wing if his stomach didn't feel better in the morning.

Now Harry laid in his bed, curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach. With each breath, his stomach hurt more. He pressed his hand into his stomach, trying to settle the pain, but it made the pain worse.

"Ow, this hurts" Harry was almost in tears, his stomach hurt that bad.

The pain in Harry's stomach was so bad that the Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to this. Deciding enough was enough, he decided to wake up Ron.

Looking over at his best friend's bed, he slowly got up and walked over Ron's bed. He winced as the pain doubled in his stomach. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and used his other hand to hold to the bedside table.

"Ron…Ron…..Ron…wake up" Harry tried shaking him awake, Ron didn't move. Harry slowly made it back to his bed, doubling over in pain, arm still wrapped around his stomach. "Ow, Ow, this hurts" Harry sat back on his bed, picked up his wand and send water towards Ron. "_Aguamenti"._

Ron shot up in bed "wha, man Harry why did you….." Ron preformed a drying spell on himself and looked over at his best friend "What's wrong?"

Harry winced and looked over Ron "my stomach, it hurts really bad…ow"

Ron walked over to Neville's bed "Neville, wake up" Neville turned over and looked at Ron.

"Get McGonagall, something's wrong with Harry" Neville looked over at Harry doubled over with a hand wrapped around his stomach and looking like he was in pain.

Neville raced out the dorm, Seamus and Dean was awoken by the sound of the door opening with a bang.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked groggily. Ron looked at his dorm mates "Harry's sick"

Ron walked back over to his best friend. Harry had managed to get back into bed, curled into a ball. "AH, Ron?" Ron approached his best friend "what is it Harry?"

"I'm going to be sick" Ron raced over with the trash bin and what little Harry ate that day, appeared in the trash bin. Ron blasted a cleaning charm to the trash bin and sat it down on the floor close by, rubbing Harry's back as he did so.

Harry looked at Ron in the eye "Get….get Ginny". Ron nodded and sent a 'wordless watch' him to Seamus who nodded.

Ron barreled down the stair from the boy's dorm and headed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, he met Hermione on the way up.

"What is going on over there, we keep hearing…." She stopped when she saw Ron's panicked face. "What's going on?" Ron motioned for her to follow her into the fifth year girl's dorm. He looked at Hermione.

"Which one is Ginny's? Harry is sick and he needs Ginny"

Hermione was able to point Ron to Ginny's bed. Ron approached and shook Ginny awake.

"Ron…what's wrong?" Ginny shot up at the sight of her brother.

"It's Harry" Ginny jumped out of bed and raced out of the dorm and into the six year boy's dorm.

She found Harry in his bed, clutching his stomach like a lifeline.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny stoked his cheek.

"My stomach hurts Gin, real bad…..ow". Neville returned with Professor McGonagall.

"What's the problem Potter?" Harry sighed and groaned.

"My stomach really hurts" Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach tighter.

Professor McGonagall came over and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "You're burning up; we better get you to the hospital wing." She conjured a stretcher, and Ron helped him lay on the stretcher.

"Miss Weasley, will you be accompanying us to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny nodded and followed as Professor McGonagall levitated the stretcher to the hospital wing.

As they walked to the Hospital wing, Ginny reached out for Harry's hand and she held his hand all the way to the Hospital wing.

Ginny knew that Harry was feeling sick at his stomach all day and he complained of cramps, but she didn't imagine this. She was trying to think of what could be wrong. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait long, because they just entered the hospital wing.

"Poppy" Professor McGonagall called and the nurse came out of her office. She seen Professor McGonagall and Ginny, which was all she needed to know who was on the stretcher.

"Potter, I swear you should just move in here…..what seems to be the problem?"

Harry winced as he was moved to a bed "My stomach really hurts". Madam Pomfrey gently laid Harry back on the bed, to where he was laying on his back and lifted his shirt up, exposing his stomach to the room. "I'm going to press on your abdomen, tell me if it hurts. Try to relax for me."

Ginny didn't let go of Harry's hand, she squeezed in a way of saying 'I'm here'. In which Harry squeezed in return, as if he was saying 'I need you'.

Madam Pomfrey started palpating Harry's upper abdomen, slowly moving down. "I'm going to need to pull down your pajama bottoms so I can press on your lower abdomen.

Harry nodded and Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand. Madam Pomfrey slowly pressed on Harry's lower abdomen. When she pressed on his lower right side Harry bite his lip to keep from making a sound, but a muffled whimper came out.

"Did that hurt?" Madam Pomfrey pressed on Harry's right side again. Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey wave her hand over the area in which Harry responded to by curling into a ball.

"Ow" Harry tightened the grip on Ginny's hand.

"Just as I thought, he needs to have his appendix removed". Professor McGonagall and Ginny looked at the nurse.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey settled herself beside Harry.

"I'm afraid you have appendicitis, you'll need to have surgery to remove your appendix"

Madam Pomfrey explained with sympathy. She shook her "why do these things happen to you?"

Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder "I'll allow you to stay down here with Harry. I'll inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Ginny nodded "Thank you Professor"

Madam Pomfrey approached Professor McGonagall "I'm contacting the surgeon who did the last appendectomy" she turned to Ginny "meanwhile Miss Weasley, you may use the bed next to Potter or remain in the chair." Turning back to McGonagall "I'll also need permission to perform the surgery."

"Albus will give you permission; we can't wait for his relative's response. Will that work?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Yes it would, it will be an hour or so or it could be in the morning." She turned to Harry "when did the pains start?"

"This morning…..ow…..it got worse about a hour ago" Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a pain potion.

"I will go and inform Albus and he will send a the permission form to you" Professor McGonagall turned to leave, she looked over Harry "Feel better soon, you'll be better and back on a broom in no time, I assume Mr. Weasley will fill in for you in your absence?"

"As Captain, Ginny will replace me as a seeker, we have a reserve chaser, and Ginny will let her know when Ron schedules a practice."

McGonagall nodded "Sounds like you have everything worked out" she turned to Ginny "Take care of him, Ginny"

Ginny nodded "I will, Professor"

McGonagall smiled "I know you will, he's lucky to have someone as caring as you, he deserves it". Ginny nodded in agreement, knowing McGonagall was referring to his relatives, whom could care less about Harry's health and well being.

Poppy left to get things ready for the surgery and McGonagall left to find Dumbledore, leaving the couple alone.

Ginny settled herself in the chair at Harry's bedside when they were finally alone.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who looked relieved "I'm glad they'll be able to do the surgery here, because I couldn't have gone with you unless Mom gave permission, and this way I can sit with you and be with you as you recover." She looked at Harry who looked terrified "what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Ginny "I'm scared" Ginny sat down on the side of Harry's bed and placed her other hand over Harry's hand, she was holding.

"I'm scared of the surgery, I've never had anything done before, what if they make a mistake? What if they do something wrong and it makes it worse? And I'm afraid of the pain."

Ginny squeezed his hand, wishing she can take away his fears and his pain.

"Surgery means cutting you open right? They'll be cutting open my belly, slicing a part of my intestines and then they'll sew me up and then what. More pain?"

Ginny leaned over and hugged Harry gently and kissed his forehead "Harry, it's okay to be scared, but nothing is going to go wrong, Colin was who had the surgery done last and he did fine. He recovered wonderfully and he said there was some pain after, but not the amount you had before surgery. It just hurts where they did the surgery."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, trying anything to relax him. She stoked the side of his face, wiping away a few stray tears that leaked out of his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, it will be okay." Ginny hoped that she was right

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey approached the bed where Harry laid.

"Miss Weasley" Ginny turned and looked at the medi-witch. "We'll need to prep Harry for surgery, can you change him into this gown for me. Leave his underwear on."

Ginny nodded and turned to Harry, she proceeded to wake him since he'd fallen asleep sometime in the night.

"Harry, can you sit up for me" Harry slowly sat up, she pulled off his t-shirt and when he went to lay back down, she pulled his pajama pants off. She then proceeded to snake his arms through the arm holes of the green gown.

Then Madam Pomfrey came over with a basin with water, a wash cloth, some soap, some kind of cream and a razor.

"What is all that for?" Ginny asked. Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry and then back Ginny.

"He's abdomen needs to be cleaned and shaven, I'll asked that you do it". Ginny nodded and sat on the side of Harry's bed.

She pulled up his gown and left the cover at his boxers. "Which do I need to do first?" Madam Pomfrey handed her the soap. "Wash first, then shave and wash again with the other soap."

Ginny nodded, Harry was in a lot of pain, he couldn't have cared less. Ginny rubbed the wet wash cloth all over Harry's stomach and then washed it using the soap Madam Pomfrey gave her. Once Harry's stomach was cleaned, Ginny started shaving his stomach. After another twenty minutes, Harry was prepped for surgery.

Hermione showed up at eight with a change of clothes for Ginny.

"I figured that you would want some clothes to change into." Ginny nodded her thanks and looked over at Harry. Hermione came over to Harry's other side "Ron and I are excused from classes, as are you for his surgery; I'll go and get Ron in a minute." Hermione looked over at Harry "Scared?" Harry nodded and winced as a sharp pain hit his stomach.

"You'll be fine; I hear Healer Dalton is a wonderful surgeon." Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Did he do Colin's?"

Ginny nodded. "I hope the surgery is soon, I can't stand it seeing him in pain." Harry was laying on his side in the bed.

Madam Pomfrey approached the bed, "Morning, Healer Dalton will be in a half hour and Harry will be taken into surgery then. Ginny, you may use the showers in my quarter and change there.

Ten minutes later Ginny reappeared, clothes changed and hair up in a ponytail. She handed her pajamas back to Hermione asking her to drop them off in her dorm when she went to get Ron.

Hermione left to go and get Ron. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed, "Still scared?" she asked Harry, who nodded.

"Stomach still hurt" Harry nodded and then pointed over to the trash bin next to the bed. Ginny grabbed the trash bin and watched as Harry turned on his side and threw up bile into the bin. Harry laid on his side, panting and gripping his stomach.

"Can you just Avada Kedavra me?" Harry winced as another pain shot through his stomach. Ginny looked shocked "that's an unforgivable Harry!"

Harry curled around the hand that he was pushing in his stomach "Just do something to put me out of this misery…ow…..this really hurts, it feels like my stomach is about to bust".

Madam Pomfrey and a little old man approached the bed. "Harry, Ginny, this is Healer Dalton". Ginny sighed in relief 'it's about time' she thought to herself.

"Now Harry, I understand you are having been having stomach pain since last night. I will be taking care of that soon, first I need to quickly prepare the room and then I will give you the sleeping draught and we'll get started."

Then the pre-op questions and preparation began. Harry answered questions regarding his overall health, which Madam Pomfrey filled in the gaps, allergies, medications, etc. Luckily, they were able to perform the surgery in the hospital wing.

A younger man came next to Healer Dalton. "And this is my assistant Healer Andrews; he will be assisting me with your surgery" Healer Dalton turned to Madam Pomfrey "If you would scrub the patient's abdomen with the solution and that way I can get started as soon as the draught takes effect."

Ron and Hermione came in not too long after Madam Pomfrey applied the solution to Harry's stomach".

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder "Ron, take over the quidditch team for me, I informed McGonagall that I picked you to be captain in my absence, Ginny will play seeker until I'm recovered enough to play. Ginny will inform the reserve chaser". Ron nodded.

"Hermione take extra notes for me, who knows when I'll be well enough to go to class" Hermione nodded and leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead and lightly gave him a hug and Ron patted him on the shoulder "I'll keep an eye on Ginny for you, I'll see you when you wake up".

Ginny was the only one left, she leaned over "scared?" Harry nodded. "Ginny, I love you"

Ginny leaned over, giving Harry a kiss and light hug "I love you too Harry, you'll be fine. I'll be here when you wake up."

Healer Dalton came over levitating a stretcher. "Ready Harry?" Harry took a deep breath, wincing in pain.

"As I'm going to be" Harry was levitated on the stretcher. Ginny leaned over and her and Harry kissed one more time. "I love you"

Harry looked up her and handed her his glasses, "I love you too".

In one of the private room, which became a makeshift operating room, Harry started to feel more scared.

Healer Andrews approached the table and levitated Harry from the stretcher and onto the table.

"Hello Harry, I'm going to start an IV in your hand, this way we can give you something for the pain and fluids after surgery.

Harry nodded and gulped when he seen some of the tools.

Healer Dalton turned the overhead lights on and then pulled up the gown, exposing Harry's abdomen, which due to the solution, was orange.

"I'm going to start marking the spot." Harry felt a marker point on his side. "Harry, I know you're probably thinking that we're going to cut open your belly and cut out the appendix, but really we're going to use my wand, make a small cut above the appendix, and remove it. In an hour to hour in a half, you'll be in the recovery section of the hospital wing, do you have any questions?"

"Um, will I be awake during this or asleep? And what about pain after word?"

Healer Dalton and Healer Andrews looked at each other "I'm taking it this is your first surgery?" Harry nodded.

Healer Dalton picked up the sleeping draught "you'll be taking a sleeping draught, and I'll place a spell on your belly so it will be numb, and so for the pain, Madam Pomfrey will give you pain potions when you need them. You'll get one right after surgery when you wake up".

Harry sighed and nodded. "Just relax and you'll be in recovery before you know it." Healer Dalton went to wash up while Healer Andrews gave Harry the sleeping draught.

"Okay, just take this and you'll be asleep in no time, just relax and let do its job." Harry nodded and allowed Healer Andrews to prop him up enough to take the potion.

Seconds later Harry felt really sleepy and then everything went black…

Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat outside of the hospital wing, waiting to hear news on Harry. Ron left to go the kitchens for something to drink and asked if Hermione or Ginny wanted anything.

"I'm good right now" Ginny replied, fingering Harry's glasses in her hand. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't eaten or drink anything today, are you sure you don't want….." Ginny cut her off.

"I'll eat when Harry is allowed to" Ginny looked at the door of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was assisting the healers with the surgery. A medi-witch from St. Mungo's was brought in to replace Madam Pomfrey while she was helping with the surgery. Ginny wanted Madam Pomfrey to come out and tell them that everything went well and Harry will be fine.

Unfortunately it looked like they were going to wait a little longer.

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny asked. She glanced at the clock. Harry's surgery was only to be an hour to an hour in half long. It was now two hours and ten minutes.

An hour into their wait, the trio was joined by Neville and Luna. Both had a free period and wanted to check on Harry or in Luna's case, check on Ginny as well.

Luna remained with Ginny when Neville left for class. Seamus also stopped by to check on Harry. Ron told him he'd keep them updated. One by one, the Gryffindor quidditch team stopped by to get any news about their captain.

"I'm filling in for Harry while he is recovering, I'll let you all know something when we do".

Now it was two hours and a half hours and no news on Harry. Hermione and Ron watched Ginny closely. They all hoped that everything was fine.

Healer Dalton was closing up the incision, while Madam Pomfrey helped Healer Andrews with the post operation procedures.

"His appendix was one of the toughest ones I ever had to remove" Healer Andrew agreed. They had to resort to the muggle way and make the incision a little larger then planed. To Harry's pants line to his belly button was a long incision. With Madam Pomfrey's cream and balms, the scar might not be as noticeable.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to inform his friends who are waiting outside that the surgery is complete."

The two healers nodded and she left the room and walked towards the doors of the hospital wing. When she opened the door, she saw three pairs of eyes looking her.

"Harry's out of surgery, everything went fine". All three teenagers took a sigh of relief.

Ginny asked "what took so long, it wasn't supposed to be this long".

Madam Pomfrey took a seat in front of Ginny, which caused Ginny to panic.

"His appendix was just like him, stubborn. We had to use the muggle methods to remove his appendix in fear of damaging his bowels. We also had a hard time finding the appendix. Apparently with the abuse and past injuries, he had a lot of scar tissue in his abdomen and it made it harder to remove his appendix."

Ginny sighed and let herself smile "is he okay then?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "If you will come with me I'll take you to him". She turned to Hermione and Ron.

"We'll let Ginny have some time with him without us. We'll go and inform Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

Before the two left to find their headmaster and head of house, they gave Ginny a hug.

"Take care of him Ginny" Hermione took Ron's hand and they went on their way.

Ginny followed Madam Pomfrey into the hospital wing and into one of the private rooms which served as a room for those who was staying longer than a day or two. Also, it would allow for Ginny to stay in the hospital wing with Harry, Professor McGonagall allowed her to stay with him until he is released, knowing Ginny will help Madam Pomfrey take care of Harry.

Ginny approached the bed where her boyfriend laid. He was still asleep; she sat down in a chair next to his bed, and took his hand.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up and seen Healer Dalton "I'm Healer Dalton; I apologize for not introducing myself to you earlier. I wanted you to know that Harry will be fine. Unfortunately I had to use more of a muggle way to remove his appendix. Don't be concerned too much, if he's in a lot of pain when he wakes up."

Ginny nodded.

"How long will he be in here?" Healer Dalton looked over to Madam Pomfrey who answered "for the reminder of the week. He might get out on Monday."

Healer Dalton turned to Ginny "He'll be on restricted activity for two weeks. No strenuous activities which means no flying and no quidditch."

Ginny nodded.

"Any questions?"

Ginny rubbed Harry's head, hoping he'd wake up soon "Does he has stitches and when will they be removed?"

"Yes, when I come back in a week for the follow up, I'll remove them then."

Ginny nodded "Okay, I know to keep the area clean and how to care for the incision". The healer looked surprised. "Learned about surgery and the after care in muggle studies."

"Anything other questions Miss Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head "no, and thank you"

"My pleasure, I hear from Madam Pomfrey that he's in good hands with you".

"Thank you again" and Healer Dalton left the room.

Ginny sat in the chair waiting for Harry to wake up; she rubbed his hand, and watched as Madam Pomfrey injected fluids into the IV in Harry's right hand.

Hermione had stopped by with some clothes for Ginny and her soap and shampoo. She also brought her school bag. Ron stopped by with some things for Harry. Madam Pomfrey banished the gown and Ginny dressed him in the pajama pants and an old t-shirt that Ron brought.

She was wondering when Harry was going to wake up when she seen his head move.

"Harry?" Ginny leaned over to look at Harry's face. Harry lightly groaned in his sleep.

"Harry, you awake?" Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Yeah" Harry answered groggily and turned his head facing Ginny "Hi"

Ginny smiled "Hi yourself, how are you feeling?"

Harry grimaced and then answered, still groggy "sick"

Ginny leaned over and kissed his forehead "do you feel sick at your stomach?"

Harry nodded, groggily he said "I feel like I'm gonna throw up"

Ginny picked up the trash bin next to her and placed it near Harry, who promptly threw up some bile into the trash bin. "Post op nausea, lovely"

Ginny remembered one of the questions she was to ask "Harry, on a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the worse, how bad is the pain?"

Harry looked over and Ginny and answered "It's about a 5, my stomach feels sore".

"It will be for a while" and Ginny left find Madam Pomfrey.

The nurse followed Ginny back into Harry's room and gave him a light pain potion and a cup of ice.

Harry took the cup and asked "How long before I can eat anything?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him "When you've um…pass gas or have a bowel movement". Harry went a deep shade of red.

"Would it be gas I'm feeling right now" Harry grimaced as he felt something roll in his belly.

Madam Pomfrey snaked her hands under the cover and Harry's t-shirt and lightly palpated Harry's abdomen.

"Yes that would be gas".

Ginny looked over at the nurse "is there anything we can do for that?"

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Ginny and then she had an idea "when Harry tells you his stomach hurts, what do you do?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry. Ginny knew what she did when Harry complained of a stomachache but this time Harry had just had surgery, the last thing Ginny wanted to do was to cause Harry more pain.

Ginny looked over at Harry who was silently whimpering due to the incision pain and gas pain.

Madam Pomfrey figured out the problem "if it's what I think it is, it will help; it might be uncomfortable for him only until his burps, goes to the bathroom or passes gas."

Ginny settled herself on Harry's bedside; she stoked the side of his face. Harry gave her his 'take care of me face' which melted Ginny on the spot.

"Okay, let me know if I'm hurting you alright?" Harry nodded and moved to a more comfortable position in the bed with Ginny's help.

"Comfy?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded in response and then added "can you fluff up my pillow first?"

Ginny picked up the pillow, fluffed it and replaced it behind Harry's head.

Once she was settled on Harry's bedside, as Madam Pomfrey did earlier, she snaked her hand under the covers and then under Harry's t-shirt.

Ginny began slowly rubbing Harry's stomach; she started from side to side, avoiding the incision area. Then she rubbed small circles on Harry's stomach. She also noticed, his stomach felt and looked bloated.

"How's this feeling sweetie?" Ginny asked when she seen Harry relax for the first time in 24 hours.

"Good, but then again, your hands rubbing my stomach always feel good"

Ginny smiled and watched Harry relax. She let her mind go back to when she first rubbed his stomach for him….

_Flashback_

Harry laid on the couch in Gryffindor tower common room. His stomach ached from something he ate at lunch and now it was time for dinner.

Ginny came in the portrait hole and found her boyfriend laying on the couch.

"Harry?" Ginny sat down on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "You alright sweetie?"

Harry shook his head "Ginny my stomach don't feel good".

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's forehead "Did you eat something funny?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure Ginny. Can you take care of me?"

Ginny nodded "I'm your girlfriend; I'll always take care of you when you're sick."

Harry rolled onto his side pressing a hand into his stomach. Ginny leaned over, ran her fingers through his hair and his cheek, trying to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

Harry grimaced as he felt his stomach roll and clutched his stomach. "Do you want to move up to your bed?" Harry nodded.

Slowly Ginny helped Harry move up the stairs, into his dorm and into his bed. Ginny laid down next to Harry, moving his hair off his sweaty forehead. "You sure that you're not coming down with something?"

Harry nodded and grimaced as he felt his stomach twist and turn "it hurts, Gin"

Ginny moved Harry's hands off his stomach, pulled up his shirt and started rubbing his stomach. She felt his stomach gurgling under her hand; she then started rubbing in small circles and from side to side.

"That feels really good" and Harry fell asleep.

_End of Flashback _

Ginny continued rubbing Harry's stomach until she felt it bubble under her hand.

"Um, Ginny can you help me up?" Harry asked.

"Sure, where do you need to go?" Ginny grabbed his hand and helped Harry up.

"Bathroom"

Ginny slowly lead Harry to the bathroom; he shut the door behind him. When she heard the toilet flush and the water running the sink, she knew Harry was done.

Harry emerged a few minutes later, his once bloated abdomen, not flatter.

"Better?" Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Harry "How are you doing?"

"Better now"

Madam Pomfrey asked "Have you used the restroom or have a….."

Harry nodded "a few minutes ago, and yes I …" Harry blushed "passed what was it? Gas?" 

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Let me check one thing that I'll allow you to have something to eat, something that will be easier on your stomach, we'll try some broth and then go from there."

Madam Pomfrey conjured a stethoscope and settled on the side of Harry's bed. She pulled up Harry's shirt and placed the stethoscope on Harry's stomach. She listened to Harry's bowels for any sign of movement.

"Your bowels seem to be moving and active"

She looked over at Ginny "I guess your light massage helped"

Ginny smiled at the praise "so he can eat something?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Let's try some Gelatin first and then go from there".

Ginny nodded and left to use the restroom herself, when she returned Madam Pomfrey handed her a bowl of gelatin.

She slowly fed the gelatin to Harry. After eating a few bites, she noticed Harry was getting sleepy again.

"Go back to sleep, if you feel tired." Harry nodded and looked over at Ginny "Go and get yourself something for lunch, I'll be fine".

Once Harry went to sleep, Ginny left for the Great Hall, only planning on getting something quick and take back to the hospital wing. She'd also try to find something that Harry could eat and it not upset his stomach.

She was entering the Great Hall when her friend Mary came up side her.

"Ginny, I heard what happen, how's Harry?"

Ginny sat down beside her friend and fellow quidditch teammate "Sore, a little nauseous, and he's currently resting, meaning he's sleeping like a baby…..or was when I left. He told me to go get myself something to eat and here I am. I don't argue with him when he's not feeling well, unless he's being stubborn about something".

Mary smiled, she knew how stubborn Harry could be and Ginny was the same way. They may not argue and fight like Ron and Hermione, but when it came to their stubbornness, it was no guess that of the two of them, Harry was the most stubborn.

"How long will Harry be out of commission for?" Mary asked. "Two weeks at least, Ron is filling in as captain, I'm filling for seeker and that means you're my replacement, until Harry is cleared to play again."

She filled in the rest of the team and Ron and Hermione on how Harry was doing. She left the Great Hall and headed back to the hospital wing. She met Professor Slughorn on the way to the hospital wing.

"Miss Weasley, how's Harry doing?"

"He's doing well at the moment, he's feeling a little sore and sick to his stomach, but Madam Pomfrey says he should be back in Gryffindor tower by Monday, I'll be staying with him until he is released. He was sleeping when I left, thank you for your concern."

"Not a trouble at all, I'll stop in when he's feeling up for visitors" Ginny nodded.

"That would be great, I'll see you later Professor, I was just heading back there now"

"Good day Miss Weasley, I hope Harry has a speedy recovery."

"I do too, Professor, and good day to you".

Ginny entered the hospital wing and noticed Madam Pomfrey coming out Harry's room.

"He's still a sleep, rest is what he needs to make a full recovery, I'm considering keeping him in later then until Monday, but then he has you" she smiled at Ginny "somehow, you make him do and take care of himself."

Ginny smiled and stood at the doorway of Harry's room. She smiled at the relaxed look on Harry's face and how calm he was. A big improvement from a few hours ago.

"He's lucky to have a caring person, such as you, in his life". Ginny smiled at the comment. She heard the same comment from everyone who knew Harry. Ron and Hermione even mentioned how happier Harry was, and it was because of her, Ginny, the girl who was his best friend's sister, the girl who had a crush on him, giving up on him, and finally…finally, her dream came true. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend.

"He still has nightmares, about You-Know-Who, what he did to his parents, Cedric, and Sirius's death. He once dreamed that they all came to him, saying it was his fault they was dead, he was at the Burrow when he had that one. He woke up the entire house. We just started dating before Sirius died, and he had a dream about his death the next night, after the one where everyone came and told him it was his fault, it was also after Sirius's death. I never felt so helpless; he lost the only real family he had. He blames himself and I keep telling that it isn't his fault, but he doesn't believe me. I heard Mom and Dad talking one night that they wished there was some way that they could adopt him, but it doesn't matter. Mom already thinks of him as a son, and now that we're dating, a future son in law."

Ginny looked over at Madam Pomfrey and turned and seen Ron and Hermione standing there beside her.

"Mom and Dad do think of Harry as another son. I've also considered us brothers in everything but blood, like Hermione is his sister in everything but blood. Before Hermione and me, he didn't have a lot of friends, really none at all. His whale of cousin scared anyone who would consider being friends with him. As far as telling us more about his childhood that was all."

Hermione nodded in agreement with what Ron had said. "It took defending a mountain troll for us to become friends. Then there's the 'Boy Who Lived' thing. To us he's just Harry…noble….kind…loving…stubborn Harry".

Ginny and Ron had to laugh at the stubborn comment.

Ron remembered a memory of Harry's stubbornness. "Hermione, I don't know if you would remember this Ginny, but remember that time when Harry came down with the flu."

It clicked with Hermione "Fourth year?" Ron nodded "I remember that, he was coughing and sneezing, which I thought he had a cold, then he had a headache. How did we know it was the flu?"

Madam Pomfrey was silently laughing, she remembered that well "you knew it was the flu, when he started throwing up and you literally dragged him down here."

Hermione and Ron nodded "That was the only time he came freely"

Ginny remembered another time earlier in the school year.

"Remember when that virus was going around?" Ron cringed and nodded along with Hermione.

"I never seen him that sick in the six years I've known him" Hermione added "if he would have slowed down and took care of himself he would have gotten so sick".

"Are we talking about that stomach virus back in late September?"

All three teens nodded.

"I know he is stubborn but, that virus brought a person down, how did he do it?"

Ginny answered "By forcing himself to push on. Then he woke up one morning and he felt sick as a dog, throwing up I knew he was sick even before he said 'Ginny I don't feel so good, my stomach hurts'. I knew he had that virus and that's why I dragged him down here. Only to drag him back to his dorm an hour later".

A voice from behind spoke "Are you three going to stand there and talk about all the times when I was sick, because if you are you could sit in here"

Ginny turned to see Harry awake, she smiled and walked over to him "how long have you been awake?"

Harry replied "when Ron was talking about the time I had the flu in fourth year; that was lovely".

Hermione and Ron came in and settled themselves on the chairs on the other side of Harry's bed.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked the question that was burning on every one's mind.

"Some, I just feel sore" Harry tried to move to a more comfortable position in the bed, trying to jolt the incision site.

Ginny leaned over the bed and kiss Harry on the cheek. "Need a pain potion?" Harry nodded. Ginny went and got the same pain potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him earlier.

She uncorked it and handed it to Harry, who slowly took it.

"Feel like eating anything? You've only had a little bit of gelatin earlier."

Ron and Hermione's visit which only lasted fifteen minutes, deciding since they seen that Harry would be fine and is being well taken care of by Ginny, was the only visit by friends Harry had.

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn arrived a few minutes later to check on Harry.

McGonagall stayed when Dumbledore and Slughorn left.

She turned to Ginny, "I see Harry is well cared for". Ginny nodded "Thank you for allowing me to stay with him, Professor."

McGonagall smiled "you're very welcome". McGonagall left not long after. Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Harry

"How's the pain Potter?" she asked while waving her wand over Harry, check him over.

"Not bad, Ginny gave me another pain potion earlier".

Madam Pomfrey placed her wand in a pocket and lifted Harry's shirt.

"I need to check on the incision area" she carefully removed the bandages that were taped over the incision."

Ginny leaned over and had to hold in a gasp.

"Was he awake when they did that?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"He was still under the sleeping draught and his entire abdomen was numb."

Ginny nodded, understanding what the medi-witch was talking about. Madam Pomfrey used that opportunity to Ginny how to replace the bandages, covering Harry's incision.

Ginny also assisted with a sponge bath and they allowed Harry to go back to sleep. Harry's pain level never rose above a five, Madam Pomfrey and Ginny made sure he had pain potions to keep the pain from getting that bad.

Gunny allowed Dobby to bring her dinner to her in the hospital wing. After she ate and he fed Harry his dinner, which was chicken broth, they turned in for the night.

Ginny was awoken in the middle of night by a groan coming from Harry's bed. Ginny got up and walked over to Harry's bedside.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny turned the bed side lamp on and seen Harry's distressed face. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Gin, I feel like I'm going to be sick" Ginny picked up a bucket in time for Harry to throw up bile in to the bucket.

"Better?" Harry nodded. Ginny settled herself in bed beside Harry. She was almost a sleep when she heard Harry whimpering.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Harry winced as if he was in pain.

"Ginny, my stomach hurts" Ginny leaned over, rubbing Harry's head. "Does it still sore or does it just hurt?" Ginny stoked the side of Harry's face.

"It hurts, nothing compared to last night." Harry repositioned himself in the bed, wincing in pain when he accidently jolted his incision.

"I can't sleep like this Gin. Can you do something?" Ginny bit her lip and asked "What sweetie?"

Harry gave her his best puppy face "Can you rub my stomach for me? I know it would help me sleep."

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed Harry's stomach in a slow circle. She smiled when she seen Harry relax and fall asleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up in the private room in the hospital wing; she looked over at Harry who was sleeping.

Madam Pomfrey came in not too long after and started her morning routine. Dobby brought breakfast not long after. Dobby visited for a minute before returning to the kitchen.

Ginny spent the day with Harry in bed. Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to walk around the hospital wing, with Ginny. They spent the rest of the day, completing assignments. When Hermione and Ron came to visit in the afternoon, Hermione promised to turn in Harry's homework for him.

Hagrid came and visited that afternoon, it was after his visit that Harry fell asleep.

The weekend went by quick and Monday came and the possibly of Harry getting to return Gryffindor tower….not before a checkup from Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, any pain, bring him back here immediately. Remember Healer Dalton will be here tomorrow for his appointment."

Ginny helped Harry back to Gryffindor tower. It would be a few days before he would return to class and he would spend it in the bed or the couch. To Harry, he didn't care because he was out of the hospital wing.

Ginny accompanied him to his appointment the next day.

"Any pain?" Healer Dalton asked as he palpated Harry's abdomen.

"It's improved; the incision doesn't hurt at all." Healer Dalton nodded, lightly palpating the incision area.

"It feels like it's healed well and looks well" Ginny looked at the incision area "I see it didn't scar too bad".

"We would leave it uncovered for an hour for it to get air. He would lay down on the bed and I would remove the bandage and he would leave his shirt pulled up and we let it air."

"That's good, well Harry I'm considering you healed, but I still want you to take it easy for another week".

Harry nodded "understand"

Healer Dalton waved his wand and the stitches were removed.

"That didn't hurt" Ginny helped Harry sit up and they set up the next appointment with Healer Dalton, he wanted to see Harry one more time before he released him.

Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing. Harry wrapped an arm around her "Ginger". Ginny smiled "Yes"

"Thank you for taking care of me, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Welcome baby" Ginny kissed him.

"I don't know many guys whose girlfriends who would drop their plans, put their life on hold and take care of their boyfriends."

Ginny smiled as Harry continued "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You've fed me when I couldn't, you made sure I was comfortable, to help relieve pressure and gas you rubbed my stomach, which by the way, felt really good. I would have to get a bellyache on purpose so you can rub my stomach."

Ginny looked at him "Sweetie, if you ever feel sick at your stomach or if you get a sore tummy, I will rub it for you."

"I love you Gin" Ginny hugged him and gave him a kiss "I love you too".

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and she took Harry straight to his bed. When they were at dinner that night, a few of her friends asked where she'd been.

She explained that she was with Harry. When one of her friends asked "Why?" Ginny replied "Harry needed me, as his girlfriend, I'll be there for him. Especially when he needs me the most".

She looked over Harry and she kissed him. When she became his girlfriend, she made a promise that she would be there for him, especially when he needs her the most.


End file.
